


Awkwardly caught

by DayDreamingQueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caught, Childhood Friends, Collage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, One Shot, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Time Skips, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamingQueen/pseuds/DayDreamingQueen
Summary: All of the sudden the scent of Kenma invades your nostrils, and you dwell on the fact that you are wearing his t-shirt. Inappropriate dirty thoughts about your best friend and roommate rush through your mind. What are you going to do?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Awkwardly caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Well it's my first time writing an OS and also I have never written smut before so I hope you like it :)  
> I always want to read some Kenma smut so I tried writing it myself. Enjoy!

You are sitting comfortably on the couch of the apartment you share with one of your best friends, Kozume Kenma. Some tv show is on but you aren't really watching it, your thoughts seem to be elsewhere today. You and Kenma are freshmans on the Nekoma college and since it was located pretty far from your childhood homes, both of you had decided that renting a place near it would be the best option, neither of you wanting to share dorms with some weird stranger. In the beginning, you had intended to also share with Kuroo, who also attended your school, but he was a sophomore and already shared a flat with someone in his class.

You have known Kenma for over a decade now, having been introduced by Kuroo when you were all children.  
You remembered it being a warm summer when you had just moved into a new neighborhood. You were out in your frontyard when an older boy approached you with a big smile. “Hi! I’m Kuroo, are you new here?” he said brightly.  
You instantly looked down with a little blush on your cheeks, you were kinda shy and awkward back then, but you nodded to him.  
“What's your name?” he asked with a smile still on his face, you looked up and answered in a low whisper “Y/n...”.  
“Cool, wanna play?” he asked again.  
“Yeah”.  
And that's how you two started playing together every afternoon. You didn't mind that he was loud and energetic, it made you more excited even if you didn't show it. You would be with him for hours, playing the most random things he suggested. However, it didn't take you long to notice that he would always leave at six. It wasn't because his mom called him. No. He would simply get up, say goodbye and walk past his house to the other block. You started to get curious about it, but you didn't dare to ask, what if he did not want you to know? You would annoy him and he wouldn't play with you anymore. You tried to forget it but it kept on happening, until one day when you saw him leaving you couldn't hold yourself. 

“Kuroo” you said before he could take another step. He turned around to look at you while you took a deep breath and said “Where are you going?”.

His lips turned into a smirk and his eyes shone in the same way they did when he came up with an idea for a game “To my best friend’s house, do you want to come?” 

You doubted, meeting new people made you nervous but seeing how excited Kuroo looked made you nod. You got up and started walking behind him.  
“He is going to love you” he said in a thrilled tone. 

We were in the middle of the next block when he stopped his pace.Kuroo walked to the front door and knocked but you were too embarrassed so you stood next to the mailbox waiting for him. The sound of a door opening made you look up slightly and to this day you still remember what you saw.  
A small figure with dark brown hair was tilting his head through the door. It was the prettiest boy you had ever seen. He smiled a bit when his big golden eyes landed on his dear friend and you thought that it made him look even cuter.  
“Hi Kenma, I brought a friend” Kuroo said loud enough for you to hear. Suddenly the little boy’s smile faded making you even more anxious, the tall one signaled you to get closer with his hand so you did. Your eyes were on the ground and your cheeks felt hot, only once you were next to Kuroo you dared to stand straight. Two pair of yellow cat-like eyes were observing you wide open with interest “Mhm hi, I’m y/n ” you said while staring back at him with the same intensity.  
“Hi, I’m Kozume Kenma” he answered with the most imperceptible of smiles forming on his face. And from there, the three of you had become the best of friends. An innocent and pure friendship. 

Back to your present, you thought of how much things had changed. Of course you are still friends with them but now you are all grown ups in college and things are much more complicated, especially because you have some deeply annoying romantic feelings about the now two color haired boy. You couldn't do anything but sight, whenever you were bored the Kenma subject always came to your mind. 

You were trying to think about anything you could do with your spare time, you should probably finish some homework but the laziness and sticky weather were not helping. You decide that you should change into something more comfy first, you are still using your civilian clothes after all. You grab some big t-shirt from the laundry room and no pants, because you are alone and it is too damn hot. You return to the couch and start changing channels, not finding anything to your liking. 

All of the sudden the scent of Kenma invades your nostrils, and you dwell on the fact that you are wearing his t-shirt. Without thinking you pull the soft material closer to your nose and inhale. God, you really like his natural scent. You could always smell it on the rare occasions he got too close to you or when, after taking a shower, the air would bring the sweetness of his smell to you.

Fuck. You shouldn't have thought about that, now all you can think of is a just showered Kenma with the towel wrap around the hips, cheeks red from the steam and hair dripping while he rushes to his room. No no no no, why are you thinking about that?! It's disrespectful to him! But you couldn't ignore the tug in the pit of your stomach. You close your legs, trying to disregard the feeling but it only makes you notice that you are already wet. The truth is that you feel guilty, you always do whenever this kind of thought crosses your mind.  
You let the remote control down as you bite your lower lip, considering what to do next. You are alone at home, Kenma is out on practice for at least two more hours so that is not a problem and although you feel bad, his fragrance is having a great effect on you. You shrug as you give in. Your hand goes down your body and starts to press over your underwear. You make yourself more comfortable on the spot as you slip your fingers under the elastic. They wander over your anatomy as you test how excited you are. You hum when your fingers feel the decent amount of wet you had created over a mental image. You tease yourself at first, letting the desire grow inside of you. Middle and ring finger began to make circles around your clit. You allow your mind to start playing a fantasy where the gamer boy is the protagonist. 

You try to picture him, he is just staring back at you, and pulling one of his small sacastics smirks. Suddenly, he is over you, slowly kissing your neck and touching your figure. His hand is pinned in your waist as he moves from the crooked of your neck to your lips, pulling you into a wet kiss. His hand goes up to your breast and he begins to massage it, your own left hand doing it while you imaginate it.

Imaginary Kenma is now letting his hand go all the way down to your parts and is doing the same motions you are making but with his own fingers. A small moan escapes from your lips, if you keep this rhythm you will cum soon and you are enjoying the daydream too much for that. 

You stop your movements for a second so you are able to slide your panties down, you restart your mission but this time your hand roams through your folds, quickly finding the place that aches for attention the most. You insert one finger and begin to pump in a really slow motion, taking in the pleasure it brings to your body. It isn't long before you add a second one to the game, looking forward to a stronger feeling. It doesn't disappoint, you start to feel hot as the motion begins to increase unconsciously. 

You imagine once again Kenma doing it for you, how his long fingers would thrust in an out of your sex with much more ease than you could, and probably bringing much more delight as well. Mmph, he would probably analyse how your body reacted to his movements and do as he knew would take you to the most satisfaction. Yeah, that sounded like him. His golden eyes would appreciate every breath and facial expression you made because of the pleasure. 

The hand you have on your chest grabs the material of the t-shirt for you to smell at it fondly once again. Your fingers are still going in and out of you with a wet sound. 

You feel so good. Your eyes are shut due to the effort, you let out a needing whimper as you get closer to your climax. The desire taking over your body, you are no longer controlling the volume of your sounds, smalls “ah” and “Kenma” are suddenly becoming louder and louder, any self consciousness is in the past. You have completely immersed yourself in the fantasy and sensation. The release is a few motions aways.

Perhaps that's why you don't hear the sound of keys turning or the door opening but you realize too late that you are definitely not alone anymore.  
You quickly move to pull the t-shirt down as far as you can to cover your exposed area.You froze in the spot, eyes widening, a bright red color spreading through your cheeks and neck. All your body feeling the shame of being caught during such a moment and, even though everything about the situation is humiliating, you are particularly embarrassed for the loud moan of his name that left your lips the moment he walked in. 

A perplexed Kenma is staring back at you, he is as flushed as you are. His eyes are scanning you. It seems as though the image of you with your legs spread open on the couch, covering your body with his far too short t-shirt for having been pleasuring yourself only seconds ago has broken one of the engines on his brain, leaving him recalculating like some lost GPS.

The two of you stand there for what feels like centuries. You decide it is better to break the silence first since Kenma is definitely not planning to do anything soon “I-I thought you would be out for practice” you manage to say with the most high pitched voice you had ever used.

“It was canceled, it's too hot and the air conditioners are not working in the gym” He explains simply, still not moving a single muscle.

“Oh” Is the only thing that you reply to him. You bite the inside of your cheek, not knowing what to do next and feeling sweat starting to form due to the distress. Maybe you should get up and run to your room and never get out is the only solution that comes to your mind. You aim to do it when suddenly an awkward Kenma starts walking towards you.

He literally stands in front of you, and your face gets impossibly hot, you feel so exposed and mortified that you can't look directly at his intense gaze. 

“Do you- em” he breaks in the middle of the sentences building up courage to say “Do you -er- think about me in that way?” His voice is calm but he stills seems uncomfortable.

You have trouble with your fast and unsteady breathing, you look up to see his golden eyes drilling holes through your scalp, he is completely serious about what he has just asked, which makes you even more afraid. 

There is no way you can lie to him now. You clear your throat as you prepare yourself to say “Yeah” in a low whisper. You shift uncomfortably, you feel too vulnerable being both physically and emotionally exposed.

Kenma gulps, being confrontational is not his strength, but he lets out a “Me too” in the same voice as he kneels to be at your eye level.  
What? You cannot believe what you have just heard, that was not one of the possible outcomes of the one hundred scenarios you had imagined in the past minute. 

His close presence makes you even more nervous as he moves to put his hands on the cushions of the couch for balance. The situation is awkward but comfortable. 

His look goes from your eyes to your lips and you mimic him. Kenma’s body leans in and soon both of your mouths are touching in an innocent kiss. In reality, it is only a soft press of lips but the meaning of it makes your heart flutter uncontrollably in your chest. Both of you break the contact after seconds but remain at only millimeters of each other's faces. You look deep into his eyes trying to communicate all of your feelings, and you receive the same in exchange. 

Your hand moves to Kenma’s cheek to pull him into another kiss. This time with lips and tongues moving. It has to be a dream, his mouth is warm and soft against yours. The million times you had imagined kissing him are nothing compared to this. You had expected him to be gentle and let you lead as he usually did in the other aspects of his life but the truth is that his playful tongue is setting the intense rhythm your mouths are keeping. 

“I really wanted to do that” he says in a breath. 

And you can't avoid feeling inmensibly happy and flustered. You agree with a positive humm. 

Your hands slip to his neck and back as both of you return to each other's lips. The situation progressingly heats and in return to the intensity of the kiss, he gets closer and puts his knee in between your legs. 

That seems to remind him of your previous activity and the nature of it, giving him the courage to let his hand travel throughout your body. A positive sound escapes from your lips. His hands are now positioned in your waist and his thumbs are tracing small circles on your stomach, making you arc unconsciously against his touch. 

He inadvertently stops, noticing how quickly things have escalated. You notice he is unsure about continuing. Kenma looks directly at you and you make an encouraging nod without pulling from the kiss. That makes him wander a bit more south, he proceeds to move his right hand to your inner thigh, caressing the skin slightly, you sense that he is still insecure about his touches and needs reassurance. He breaks contact from your mouth and with his forehead against yours he whispers “I like you” you stop breathing for a second. “I don't want you to think that I only want this” he explains mimicking between the two of you “I truly like you and I don't need to do this now, I can wait. I mean of course I want to but I-I can't do it if this is not- ”.  
You stop him before he can continue to explain “Kenma” You get it now. “I truly like you too” He is afraid you only want him for sex. You sense that he relaxes a little. A tender kiss is deposited in your lips and you sigh. His kisses are intoxicating. 

You two began to build up the previous tension and when his hand starts moving on your thigh you hear him, “Can I -”.

“Yes” you say breathlessly before he finishes. He is timid but sure once his attention is direct to your still needed sex, his hand is delicate to explore. He parts your folds and stops to press over the protuberance that silently screams for his care. He begins with some testing side to side motion and then continues with small circles, which makes many appreciating sounds leave your mouth. 

His gaze is looking directly to what his hand is doing, shifting occasionally to the gestures in your face. He seems completely in trance with the way your body reacts, arcking and shivering.  
“Keenma I-”  
“Shh”  
His fingers leave your clit to move down to where the wet is most intense. Two of his fingers test your entrance with curiosity, your hips bucking against the touch impulsively, making them get slightly inside of you. That impresses him a bit.

He starts to slide into you slowly until you can feel his knuckles in, his fingers curv a little and you let out a whimper, wanting him to begin moving promptly. You look down at him and almost completely black eyes return your gaze, his pupils big with desire. His mouth is open a bit in awe and he swallows before he initiates an in and out motion.  
You were right, his slim fingers do feel better than yours and you can't contain the erotic sounds that you are making. Kenma seems pleased with that, his lips moving upwards in an absent minded smile. He continues for long minutes with a rhythmic pace, exploring your insides with patience you don't have. 

“Please, go faster” you request in a pleading moan. 

But once again a “Shh” is your only answer, maintaining the same velocity, he is truly concentrated on his task. Your pelvis moves towards him in a desperate way to get more, and in response his other hand holds firmly on your hip, keeping you in place. 

Fuck, you are so close and if he would just accelerate a little bit you would cum so hard. It almost feels like torture. Littles “Please” are getting out of your lips but he seems to ignore them very well. 

You try to move your hand down, perhaps if he lets you touch your clit- But in a quick movement, he snaps your hand and places it on your hip bone with his own so you couldn't move it. His eyes are now giving you a severe look. 

It's really frustrating, you have had no idea Kenma would be this strict, part of you is loving it but the other really needed him to speed up as the pressure in your stomach was becoming unbearable. The way his eyes are traveling throughout your body makes you feel like he is taking in every little detail of information, you are the subject of his interest now and he doesn't want to let you go. He seems absorbed. Almost giving up in your struggle you let out a cry.

“Kozume, please”.

And that seems to have the perfect effect on him. His fingers began to thrust faster and deeper, hitting your g-spot repeatedly. The sensation is sublime and it overcomes you. Your hand squeezes Kenma’s as you hit your climax, the intense sensation of the orgasam making your body shiver. He continues the motions throughout your spasms, making the pleasure last the most it could. He retracts his fingers covered in your sweet cum and cleans them in his jeans without much thinking. 

You pull him towards you for a long and tender kiss, your eyes still a bit foggy for the recent events. He responds promptly and sits right next to you to deepen the touch of his tongue in your mouth. After a minute, you make a content hum as you let your back hit the couch. Taking a deep breath, you feel a bit of embarrassment still running through you as Kenma stares fiercely. Your face grows hot again as you fidget with your hands. He was doing that thing again where he would try to understand everything that is going through your brain without asking. 

“I really like you” you hear him say. Your heart skips a bit and a soft chuckle leaves your lips. “Yeah, me too Kenma” an awkward and happy smile forming again on both of your faces. 

You move towards him and sit on his lap observing his red cheeks and glowing eyes. Both of your arms close around him and you hide your face on his neck, strings of his hair ticking you. He puts his hands on the small of your back to bring you closer, please to feel your body against his.  
As he does so, you feel his erection pressing under his clothes on your center, the boy realizes that too and murmurs a strangle “S-sorry”. You sit up-right a look into his blushing face, he tries to avoid your gaze “There is nothing to be sorry about'' you say with a gentle smile holding his chin to make him look at your face. You lean and quickly kiss his red lips and your hands are fast to look for the seam of his t-shirt and pull it off his body.  
You position your hands on his shoulders, looking at all the newly discovered skin.  
He is self conscious, you notice that for the way his whole body shrugs behind your stare. There is nothing to worry about, his body is beautiful and healthy, and you make him know that by spreading light kisses from his neck to his collarbone. That makes him relax a bit. 

Your hands travel down and begin to unbutton his jeans, stimulating his length in the process. Kenma takes in a shaky breath and you take that as a good sign and continue to explore. With some struggle you manage to put his pants and boxers down while you are still sitting on him. The view of his hard anatomy intimidates you since you haven't been this intimate with anybody. You put your hand around it tentatively, a pleasurous sound from his part encourages you to move your hand. You start a slow up and down motion, you look at him with clear doubt.

“I don't know how to-” you say as you bite your lip, afraid of disappointing him with your inexperience. He continues to be flustered about the whole situation but he puts his hand over yours and guides your movements, making you feel less insecure.

Some pre-cum slips from the tip of his cock and your thumb rubs against it, that causes you to hear a moan of your name. Pleased with the result and gaining some more confidence you start to quicken your pace, moving your hand up and down his hard member. You feel him shiver slightly under your touch and that's when his hand stops you from continuing. Frowning your eyebrows you look into his face for an answer.

“If you continue I-I wont last long” he explains a bit agitated. Understanding floods your expression and you sense him pushing you in for another kiss. You know what's coming and you feel the need to tell him an important detail.

“Kenma” You say speaking inches away from his lips.“I have never done this with anyone before”.

His eyes widen a bit in surprise “It’s ok,” he whispers in response “me neither”. 

That gives you some calm, being in the same conditions makes it easier somehow. Depositing another kiss on his mouth you begin accomodate in his lap, Kenma guiding his length to your center. Both of your hands grab his shoulders in support as you elevate yourself and slowly sit back over him. You feel his manhood stretch your walls as it gets in, the burning sensation in your parts makes you a little tense but Kenma waits patiently for you to move as he leaves open mouth kisses on your neck. 

After a while the need to move your hips invades you, desire throbbing between your legs. Looking directly at him, you start to motion upwards and he helps you with his hands on your waist. Although the uncomfortable feeling doesn't fade completely, the arousal wins over your body and a sense of pleasure keeps you moving.

Kenma joins your movements with his pelvis too. Sighs and small pants begin to fill the room as you continue to rock your hips against him, sinking as deep as you can only to move upwards again. 

You alternate the up and down moves with circles from your hips, making an effort to keep the pleasurous pace. However, after some time your legs feel tired on each side of him and your rhythm begins to fail when you both need it to increase the most. Your body leans forward to his body and, without losing a second, Kenma grabs you from under your thighs and shifts you to be spread open on the couch under his body, your back hitting the soft material of the cushions. 

You let out a surprised shriek from the sudden change of position that quickly turns into an erotic moan when deep thrusts fill your core. The sight of Kenma with his hands to each side of you, eyes shut and lip between his teeth as he is burying himself into you is too much. You can't think of anything other than how hot he looks. He is hitting the bulge of nerves inside of you that brings a lot of pleasure. The rhythm of his pace becomes more desperate and erratic, both of you are near the limit. Kenma takes in hurry breaths, his hips stutter. With a deep thrust you finish again. Your walls clench around him as you release and your warm is enough to make him cum. He unconsciously shove himself in you a couple more times, emptying inside of you. Pants looking for air are the only sounds in the room for the next moments. He carefully gets out of you, and you sense some minor sourness, he collapses over you without putting too much of his weight on your body. 

You move your hand through his hair, leaving soft caresses on his scalp. It's a comforting and loving demonstration of your feelings. He hums a content sound, you chuckle a little, you are enjoying the intimate moment. 

He moves to your side, and pulls you into a hug. Your face is in the crook of his neck, his chin resting over your head. Your hand is positioned over his chest, you can feel the calm pace of his heart, and it soothes you . With your head light, you start to doze off, Kenma´s hand is on your back, moving up and down slowly. the warm of his body is the only thing you are aware of as you curl against his body. Both of you are nearly sleeping when a familiar voice breaks the quietness of the moment.

“The fuck?!?!” Kuroo says standing in the door with a look of bewilderment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ups, seems like Kenma forgot to lock the door with the key.
> 
> hahaha I hope you enjoyed this and I will really appreciate it if you could leave some criticism about it, especially the way Kenma is portrayed since I would like to write about him in the future.  
> Also english is not my first language so if you find any grammar mistakes let me know!  
> byebye


End file.
